A Lifetime
by Katfishgirl9
Summary: Told in Hermione's prospective for the most part, this story follows Ron and Hermione's relationship starting roughly a year after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of ****A Lifetime**** with Ron and Hermione. Told in Hermione's prospective for the most part, this story follows Ron and Hermione's relationship starting roughly a year after the war. I didn't want to do a start off where JK left off fic, because I've never been very good at that. Although this story is mainly about Ron and Hermione there will be plenty of Harry and the Weasley family, etc.**

**A/N: This chapter is particularly light and fluffy, but not all of my chapters will be so sweet.**

* * *

Hermione looked around her room as her eyes adjusted to the light coming in through the window. Neat as always, the yellow walls of her childhood bedroom made her feel safe and happy. She smiled as she lifted the covers away from her body and slid her feet over the side into two orange Chudley Canons slippers Ron had given her for her birthday last year. Ron had never really had a knack for gift giving, but Hermione still wore the slippers because anything from him was special.

Thinking about Ron suddenly reminded Hermione of something. Looking at the clock on her nightstand she couldn't believe it was past nine. She had long given up on using an alarm clock because every morning, without fail, Ron managed to send her an owl and always at very ungodly hours. The letters arrived around four each morning because he wrote them at night, and that was how long Pig took to get to her. Pig would either show up in her room or her dorm, because he had special orders to get them straight to her. She would then sit and write her reply which would get there just in time for his night-time response. When she had used an alarm, later in the morning her alarm would go off, and the house would be filled with the loud beeping until she made it back to her room to shut it off.

Hermione wondered what kept him from writing her as she walked down the hall to the kitchen. She was starving because usually she ate much earlier in the day thanks to Ron. The kitchen didn't have much light this time of day and Hermione had to fumble for the light switch a moment. Too lazy to get breakfast for herself, she cast a simple spell and her cereal was pouring itself as she plopped into a chair at the counter. Just then her father walked into the room sending the retreating milk jug to floor. He had walked straight into it.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Hermione screeched as she jumped up to assess the damage. The floor was pooling, with the milk and her father, Hugo was laughing. He wasn't hurt in any way as far as Hermione could tell and she allowed herself a smile. Hermione whispered a cleaning charm and the milk disappeared.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Hugo chuckled, "I guess we'll need some more milk."

"Yeah, sorry I'll go get some," said Hermione getting up.

"Well you don't have to go now," Hugo said, "what's up butter cup?"

"I woke up late this morning because usually Ron wakes me up-"

"Ron wakes you up?"

"Well no, actually Pig wakes me up, Pig is Ron's owl, I get his letters in the morning, by owl, that's how wizards get mail, we get it by owl post, it's-"

"Hermione I remember, you don't have to explain everything about the wizarding world a hundred times. I remember something's," Hugo said, pretending to roll his eyes. Hermione often had these babbling states when she didn't quite know what to say. Ever since she had returned then from Australia she seemed unsure around her parents. Unable to be the way they used to instantaneously, they had to work back to trust and security.

"So why aren't you at work?" Hermione asked, to change the subject, "don't you usually work on Thursdays?"

"I called in sick, I'm feeling a little under the weather today," said Hugo.

"Do you need anything from the market?" Hermione asked suddenly concerned.

"Actually yes, we're out of that medicine thing your mum gives me when I'm sick. It's just a cold, but would you mind picking some up while you're there?"

"Of course Dad," Hermione smiled, "well I guess I better go shower then!"

"Aren't you going to eat something?" asked Hugo.

"Umm, I'll get something while I'm out," Hermione said walking back down the hallway. Back in her room she gathered up some clothes and walked to the bathroom. For some reason she was felling very distracted, and it had something to do with not getting that letter from Ron. As she turned on the water she decided to write Ron to ask him before she left for the market, but by the time Hermione was dressed she had decided to make an impromptu visit to the Burrow.

When she had finished the shopping, she had worked herself into a worried fit over his wellbeing. She knew that if anything was really wrong Harry or one of the Weasley's would have contacted her, but all the same, her cautious nature was getting the best out of this situation.

As soon as she had unloaded the groceries from her parent's car Hermione apparated on the spot, to the Burrow. The magical enchantments on the Burrow prevented her from getting very close, so she had to walk about ten minutes to get there. Along the way Hermione wondered if Ron would even be there. She came for lunch each Sunday, and sometimes Ron or Ginny would invite her to visit, but in all the time she had known the Weasley's she had never just came unannounced.

Her relationship with Ron had been moving at a slow, but happy pace. They had both been so busy in the year that had passed sense the war, that although they were in constant communication, they had not spent a lot of time together. Somewhere deep inside of Hermione, she knew that what her and Ron had must be love. When she thought of him it was like nothing else in the world mattered. Sometimes, when you share something as important as fighting a war together, you just know things about each other.

Remembering when Ron left her and Harry on the run a shrill of panic entered Hermione's chest causing her to walk faster. He had promised her never to leave again, but she was always afraid she would lose him to something else, a death eater.

As she walked into the yard she spotted Ron sitting in the grass looking up at the sky. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he was okay, and jogged over to meet him. He sat up and waved and she waved back almost tripping on a loose clump of dirt.

"Hermione!" grunted Ron happily as she slid down on the grass next to him.

"Hi," she said smiling.

Ron leaned over and kissed her softly, "and for what do I owe this wonderful surprise?" asked Ron, fully knowing the answer to his question.

"Don't laugh," Hermione said, seeing Ron's game, "why didn't you write me?"

"Sorry about that My 'Mione, but Harry was taking the mickey about how we write every day and how I couldn't live without you, and I wanted to prove I could. The git bet me a galleon I couldn't last one night," laughed Ron.

"That's fowl," lectured Hermione, even though she couldn't help but smile at how silly she had been, "and watch your language Mr. Weasley!" Ron kissed her again, with much more passion than their earlier kiss. After several long moments, Hermione pulled away.

"What was that for," Hermione teased.

"I love it when you tell me what to do," said Ron and he winked at her.

"You didn't always," Hermione laughed as they remembered their school years.

"Hermione?" asked Ron with clear affection in his voice.

"What is it Ron?" she wanted to know.

"Why are you so damn beautiful?"

"Language," Hermione warned, although she was clearly blushing.

"I just want to know why every time I look at you I can't believe I never noticed beautiful you are. You're amazing My 'Mione."

Not knowing what else to say Hermione leaned forward and kissed him softly, and with great care.

"Ron?"

"Mhmm?"

"I love you."

"Oh, Hermione I love you too," he smiled sweetly at her and kissed her with all the love he had.

It was a warm and bright summer day, and they were both content to sit there in the grass. Now that Hermione had finished her 7th year at Hogwarts, and Ron had finished her Auror training, Ron and Hermione would finally be able to have a real relationship. No more long distance they both whispered into each other's mouths.

They both smiled at each other, and in that moment it was clear. Maybe Ron could go a day without Hermione, but they would be spending a lifetime together.

* * *

**Please Review! I love feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of A Lifetime with Ron and Hermione.**

**A/N: I want to make it very clear that I'm trying to make this as canon as possible, and also that I don't plan on writing Romione sex. I honestly don't believe Hermione would give it up, and instead I'm probably going to have her wait until marriage. Good news is, I do plan on writing this story to their deaths(sad thought I know) so I'll probably be writing for a couple of years!**

**Disclaimer: There is some foul language in this one, you've been warned.**

* * *

Ron and Hermione were having a wonderful day at the burrow.

Hermione had been surprised to hear that Ron was the only one home that afternoon because Mrs. Weasley had taken Ginny to Diagon alley, and Harry had asked to come along. The absence of Mrs. Weasley had allowed the two to wonder around the burrow aimlessly without a chaperon.

Ron had just convinced Hermione to play a game of wizard chest when her stomach roared hungrily. Ron couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter, and Hermione threw one of the cushions at him.

"Well I can't help it can I?" asked Hermione. "I haven't eaten all day," remembered Hermione. She had told her father she would eat at the market, but in her hurry she had completely forgotten.

"It's nearly four, Hermione how can you not have eaten anything?" asked a bemused Ron.

"Oh shut it Ron," Hermione snapped.

"Well then," said Ron trying to gage Hermione's mood. "I guess we better get some food in you fast."

At that Hermione's stomach made another gurgling sound. Ron let out a snicker.

"I don't understand what's so funny, Ronald."

"It's usually me isn't it?"

Hermione let out a snort, "yes, I suppose it is. Come on let's go find something in the kitchen."

Hermione was leaning down to look in one of the lower cupboards and her shirt had ridden up showing a large amount of soft tan skin.

"Does your mum have anything instant in here?" asked Hermione. "All I see is vegetables."

Distracted from looking at her back, he just said, "yeah umm okay," every time she paused.

"Seriously Ron, I can't cook like your mum," said Hermione standing up, "do you know where anything is, Hey! What are you doing?" asked Hermione quickly pulling down her shirt to cover her now exposed belly button.

Realizing he'd been caught, he attempted an apologetic face, "I wasn't doing anything My 'Mione."

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this one! What did you see?" asked Hermione suddenly worried.

Ron looked nervously at the floor, "just a little of your back," he said innocently.

"How much?"

"Not a lot."

"Inches, Ron."

"Shit Hermione I don't know!"

"Language! Honestly," scolded Hermione.

"Well I don't know how many bloody inches I saw, but I know it was Goddamn beautiful!" huffed Ron without thinking.

Hermione blushed, "I don't like it when you use foul language, Ron."

"'m sorry," whispered Ron earnestly.

"I forgive you, but don't do it again okay? I'm just not comfortable with that," said Hermione matching his tone.

Ron looked slightly disappointed as she began to go through cupboards again, although he made appoint not to look at her to closely.

After a few long moments Ron had an idea.

"Hey Hermione?" asked Ron.

"What? Ouch!" screeched Hermione hitting her head on the edge of the counter.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron running over to her.

"Yeah fine, it was just a bump," she said rubbing her head. "What's up?"

"Harry gave me some muggle money for a bet once, want to go out to eat at a real muggle place? We could go somewhere you like and then we-"

He was interrupted because Hermione was throwing her arms around him in a big hug.

"Is that a yes then?" chuckled Ron happily.

"Can we go now? I'm starved."

Sitting down at one of Hermione's favorite Italian restaurant Ron was shocked that the building was so large. The waiter sat them in a cozy both for two, facing each other.

"What do they serve here?" asked Ron.

Hermione laughed, "Haven't you ever had Italian food before? It's like pasta and ravioli with lots of sauces."

A few minutes later Ron had settled on a dish and Hermione had ordered for them both. The waiter was a sweet looking girl in her twenties and kept smiling at Ron is a way that made Hermione uncomfortable.

After the waitress had brought them their drinks Hermione let out a frustrated groan, "would you stop looking at her like that!"

"Looking at who like what?" Asked Ron confused.

"The waitress, she keeps smiling at you," she said impatiently. She was really hungry now, and getting cranky.

"But that's her job Hermione, please don't worry about it."

"Well you don't have to be so friendly with her," Hermione huffed.

"I'm not!" said Ron suddenly.

"Yes you are, and don't yell in the restaurant."

"I'm not yelling," said Ron barely audibly.

"Well now I can't hear you," said Hermione sarcastically.

"Why don't you make up your bloody mind," growled a frustrated Ron.

Hermione gave him the worse glare she could muster and sat up straight in her seat, looking anywhere but him.

Ron was about to tell her to stop pouting, but luckily he realized something. He knew Hermione got cranky when she hadn't eaten enough, from all the camping out they had done. He had reason to believe that after she ate they could get this fight behind them. Ron resolved to sit there and wait, sipping his coke with a straw as quietly as possible.

Ron had been right, after several long awkward minutes the food had come, and Hermione ate her entire meal in ten minutes. Then she had apologized.

"Of course I forgive you," Ron had said. He was just glad they weren't fighting anymore.

"Can I have a little of that?" Hermione asked, pointing at Ron's plate of Ravioli.

"You know? I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much, Hermione," said Ron forking over his food.

"I got it from you," said Hermione coyly.

"I don't eat that much," said Ron, his mouth full of food.

"Yeah, sure you don't," laughed Hermione. "Want to get desert?"

"Actually," said Ron, wiping his face on the table-cloth, "I've got somewhere special in mind for desert."

"Where?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise," winked Ron.

To be continued..

* * *

**REVIEW, COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE, FAVORITE! **


End file.
